


Danganronpa: Little Shop Of Horrors edition

by FreshPrinceOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Hanamura Teruteru Being Hanamura Teruteru, Happy Ending tho, I just switch from tsumugi shuichi and kokichi a lot, M/M, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, POV Third Person, always have been, angst ig, mature cause of cursing and sexual jokes, nervous kokichi, wait theyre in love?, why isnt there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfDespair/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfDespair
Summary: There's a play at Hopes Peak Academy and Tsumugi is determined to make sure it's a success! What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the movie Little shop of horrors (1986) and I thought a hash of these two with one of my favorite ships would be unique :) I have no idea how auditions or plays work so please don't jump on my ass too hard this is just for fun. Thank You
> 
> Here are the links to the songs I mentioned for anyone who has never seen it:  
> Dentist: https://youtu.be/QvfS7mBxK6Q  
> Suddenly Seymour: https://youtu.be/9DD7VIKZnGA  
> Skid Row: https://youtu.be/z0kSBiu1IGk  
> Movie Trailer: https://youtu.be/QqFZuR6UzjA  
> Arthur Denton scene cause its fuckin hilarious: https://youtu.be/XB7R0ZxNgC4
> 
> Characters:  
> Seymour Krelborn, a nerdy florist who loves "strange and interesting" plants. He is nice and well-intentioned, but is easily influenced: the plant, Audrey II, tricks him into feeding humans.
> 
> Audrey, a kind, shy, friendly, and awkward coworker who is the object of Seymour's affections, but who is dating the sadistic Orin Scrivello.
> 
> Mr. Mushnik, the grumpy, stingy owner of Mushnik's Flower Shop.
> 
> Orin Scrivello, DDS, a sadistic, nitrous oxide-addicted dentist and Audrey's violent, abusive boyfriend.
> 
> Audrey II, an evil and boisterous flytrap-like extraterrestrial plant with plans to take over the planet.
> 
> Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon, the three mysterious girls who act as a Greek chorus and often provide back-up to the songs throughout the film. Also known as the Street Urchins.
> 
> Patrick Martin, a Licensing and Marketing executive from World Botanical Enterprises who offers Seymour a proposal to sell Audrey IIs worldwide. 
> 
> Wink Wilkinson, the DJ for WSKID who puts on a radio show about "weird stuff" called "Wink Wilkinson's Weird World".
> 
> Arthur Denton, a hyperactive masochist who visits Orin the dentist for "a long, slow root canal."

Chapter 1: Iiiiit's Audition Time!

Today's the day.

Holy shit.

TODAY'S THE DAY OF AUDITIONS FOR THE MAIN AND SIDE ROLES!!

Tsumugi dashed down the hall after her last class to the Auditorium for casting, it's one of her duties as the play's Director!

Well, the play's "Assistant Director". 

Seriously, why would the Headmaster choose fucking TeruTeru Hanamura as the Director?! Tsumugi didn't know either, she wasn't paying attention when Mr. Kirigiri was explaining it to her, something about if any of her "OTPs" were auditioning she would give them the main roles so they can "kiss kiss fall in love" at the end of "Suddenly Seymour" or something like that, and they couldn't do the dark end since it was, how Taka would put it, "too dark and subsequently not appropriate for a school environment." Whatever the fuck that meant.

'Plainly stupid' Tsumugi thought.

"Shuichi wait up!" Kaede shouted as she ran towards the navy haired boy. He stopped dead in his tracks knowing he was caught. See, Shuichi's been avoiding Kaede for the whole day because she's been trying to get him to audition for the school's annual play. I mean sure he felt bad, but he really couldn't say no to her. He didn't have a crush on her or anything! It's just he _really_ couldn't say no to her. She pretty much coaxed him to do things because it would "get him out of his comfort zone" she'd say, but if anything it just makes him even more anxious. 

"You're going the wrong way the Auditorium is this way!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Kaede are you sure I would fit the Seymour role? I mean, I'm not even a good singer, I'm a detective... not a good one either"

"Oh shush Shuichi you always say that! You have a nice singing voice and you're a great detective! You'll be fine! It won't hurt you to try out!" She said, pushing him towards the Auditorium,

'Yeah but it'll hurt my non-existent self-confidence,' He thought, placing his hand on his heart.

On the way to the front doors Auditorium, Tsumugi saw into Kokichi Ouma reading the poster for play auditions at the front door. It was strange, he never expressed any interest in auditioning, so why is he here now? Upon getting closer, she heard him softly singing Audrey's part to _Skid Row_. She was amazed at how good of a singer he was, although he came across as more of an 'Orin Scrivello, D.D.S.' guy. Maybe he wants to audition? Let's ask!

"Um... Kokichi why are you just staring at the poster? Perhaps you want to audition? That's plain exciting!"

Kokichi jumped as he turned around to Tsumugi looking shocked, but then he quickly recuperated and his mouth formed his signature smile.

"Nee-heehee silly Tsumugi! Why would a Supreme Leader like myself want to audition for some stupid play? I was tooootally planning to bomb the auditorium to show everyone how superior I am!!" He exclaimed proudly.

Tsumugi didn't have time for this bullshit

"#1, you were humming Audrey's part to _Skid_ _Row_ , #2, Nagito tried to pull that shit off last year so you have no reason to lie."

Kokichi's face went blank

'Damn I'm losing my liar's touch' Kokichi thought.

"So what if I do? What'cha gonna do about it huh huh HUH? 

"Well as Dir- Assistant Director I was going to give you a script and you could audition today. You'd plainly make a great Audrey you have the voice for the part!"

"But wouldn't I be more fitting for Orin Scrivello? Besides, Audrey's a girl there's no way I'd be able to pull off the dresses she wears."

"Not you conforming to gender roles, Kokichi it's 2020! Besides, you have the hips for the dresses, I'd make you the best goddamn Audrey this school's ever seen regardless of your gender!"

" I do not have feminine hips fuck you!"

"Aaaanyway, what do you say?"

Kokichi thought for a moment. Sure he did love _Little Shop Of Horrors_ , and he's overheard Kaede telling Shuichi to audition ever since the play was announced, but that doesn't mean he or Shuichi would get the roles, and it sure as hell didn't guarantee that they would get them together! But it wouldn't hurt to try, plus this would be interesting!

"Deal, but if you tell ANYONE about me singing before you got here you're dead." He deadpanned.

"Deal!" Tsumugi ignored the threat knowing Kokichi was a for the most part a pacifist. She was too excited to start the auditions.

Entering the Auditorium, Tsumugi saw the students lined up. It more than she'd expected. Her eyes fell on the table in front of the stage.

There sat the man, the myth, the insanely perverted, Teruteru who was paying more attention to the girls.

'Ugh this is gonna be plainly aggravating' she thought.

Upon closer inspection, she saw people she wouldn't have expected to come. People such as Byakuya Togami (most likely because of Makoto), Akane Owari, Peko Pekoyama, Toko Fukawa (most likely for Byakuya), Korekiyo Shinguji, Maki Harukawa, and Shuichi Saihara had just walked in. 

'Huh. Shuichi is auditioning? Maybe that's why Kokichi was contemplating to audition.' She thought. I mean how could nobody see that Kokichi has a FAT crush on Shuichi? It was clear as day! At least to her. The way he'd stare at him in class, or draw him in his notebook instead of taking notes in class, or had a whiteboard with Shuichi's picture and even had labeled him "Trustworthy" in his dorm room, hell he even flirts with him and calls him his "beloved detective". He had it bad. Maybe this play will finally get them together! But Mr. Kirigiri said no shipping, but it’s not shipping if she can get Teruteru to pick them for the lead roles. She just hoped Shuichi was a good singer if he's trying for Seymour.

Heading up to the stage, Kokichi saw who he was looking for, his beloved detective, with space-idiot, Ms. "do you want to die", and piano-fucker around him.

Of course they were, they ALWAYS were.

Kokichi frowned in jealousy when he saw them with him. He could never get close to him with Kaito telling him to fuck off or Maki saying "Do you want to die?" Watch this.

"Heyyy my beloved detective!" He said smiling

"Fuck off"

"Do you want to die?"

See what he has to go through?

"Hi Kokichi! Didn't expect to see you here." He smiled 

That smile, that damned smile. Kokichi fought hard to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be super fun!"

"So who are you auditioning for?" Shuichi asked

" Audrey" He said, kinda nervous about what he'd say, however, he's not the one who'd say it.

"Kokichi you're a guy you can't play a girls’ role!" Kaito said

"I think he's lying." Maki said

" I'm sorry Kokichi, but I think they're right this role suits a girl better." Kaede said frowning a bit.

Kokichi became uneasy. usually, Kaede would at least be supportive, but now she's agreeing with them?! Maybe he shouldn't do it, he should just say its a lie-

"Guys I think Kokichi auditing for Audrey isn't a bad thing at all! There are many men who have pulled off the role of a woman like Tony Curtis and Jack Lemmon in ' _Some Like It Hot'_ or John Travolta in ' _Hairspray'._ I think he'd make a great Audrey if he got the part."

Kokichi rea _lly_ had to fight the blush forming. Shuichi just stood up for him! His heart got that boom badoom boom bass.

" Exaaaactly, plus it's not like I'm GONNA get the part fucking space-idiot I'm an independent woman I do what I want!" he said flipping some hair back and Shuichi laughed.

Shuichi... laughed.

He thought that was funny? This made Kokichi's heart beat faster if that was even possible.

" Pssh whatever I'm going to get something to drink." Kaito said as he turned to leave with Maki following him.

"Yeah I'm going to go with them, can’t have a dry throat before it's my turn! Are you coming too, Shuichi?" Kaede asked

"No, I'm going to stay here and read my lines"

"Okay well I'll be back soon!" she said leaving as well

Kokich just stood there with Shuichi as he read his lines. he knew she should be doing the same but he couldn't stop staring at him. Kokichi had a crush on Shuichi since the beginning of the year, he had every class with him, hell their dorms were right next to each other! Kokichi thought about Shuichi from the moment he woke up til it was time to go to bed and his dreams were about him too. That man basically lived in his head rent-free. No thoughts, just Shuichi. His notebooks were filled with drawings of Shuichi in the margins(Wait it’s all Shuichi? Always has been.). He just loved everything about him from his soft but firm voice, the muscles he's been developing from working out with Kaito and Maki, his emo hair and ahoge that were no longer covered by his emo hat, his lips that he so badly wanted to kiss, his pretty golden-gray eyes topped with long dark eyelashes that were staring right back at him-

Wait what-

"Is there something wrong Kokichi?" Shuichi asked

Kokichi's face quickly changed to signature smile and placed his arms behind his head.

"Nee-heehee nope! Why are you asking such a silly question Shumai?"

" I don't know, maybe because you're fucking staring at me for no reason?" Shuichi deadpanned

Kokichi's face dropped. He never heard Shuichi curse before and now here he is. Is he like this behind closed doors? He wants to know cause bro... that's kinda hot.

" OH! I'm s-sorry Kokichi I didn't mean for that to sound mean, I'm just kinda nervous about singing in front of people, even if it is Tsumugi and Teruteru, everyone else after me and before me and going to hear. It's just... overwhelming."

"It's fine Shumai! I was just stunned that you got the balls to curse and also at the fact that you know about _Some Like It Hot_ and _Hairspray_."

Shuchi scratched his neck " Oh yeah, I've seen both once or twice and sorry again, I don’t usually curse unless I'm really anxious or I’m really by myself...or people I trust."

"Ooooo so that means I’m pretty special then and don’t worry your pretty little head about it! It was kinda hot anyway nee-heehee! I wanna hear it more often!" Kokichi said with stars in his eyes,

Shuichi blushed. Kokichi thought it was cute. He always liked seeing Shuichi get flustered like that.

"Ehehe I'm glad you're not mad at that... you’re cute when you make that face..." Shuichi said that last part quietly

Kokichi was on the verge of blushing like something fierce. Shuichi never responded to his teasing/flirting with other than a blush and Kaito yelling at him to leave Shuichi alone. He hopes he isn't dreaming.

"So who-um are you auditioning for Shumai?"

"Seymour, although I doubt I'd be any good"

"Oh shut the hell up you'll be great! I've never heard you sing so I think that this is a win-win and that's not a lie! You'd totally fit the role of a nerdy flower shop worker!" He smiled

Shuichi laughed at the teasing and smiled too " Thanks Kokicki and I wasn’t lying either about you being a great Audrey, you got the hips for the dresses... N-not that I look at your body or anything I’m so sorry I-" Shuichi continued to sputter apologizes.

Oh man- This is it

Kokichi Ouma is about to fucking die he can see it now

RIP Kokichi Ouma, cause of death: Shuichi fucking Saihara

He's becoming immune to the teasing. Shit-

"Nee-heehee don't worry my beloved detective! I don't mind you checking me out" He said with a smirk " Aaanyways you’re up next break a leg!"

Shuichi looked dumbfounded as he saw it was his turn. He quietly thanked Kokichi and walked to center stage.

Nervous was an understatement, Shuichi was literally shaking in his boots. Not only did he fuck up in front of his crush, but he also has to sing in front of him and everyone else I the auditorium. Shuichi was more worried about his fuck up now though. He always thought Kokichi was interesting, he even made it one of his goals to detect whether or not he was lying. He has gotten good from his interactions with him. He can also deduct that he didn’t tell ant lies during their conversation. Shuichi hoped Kokichi actually like him back and wasn't just teasing/flirting with him for his own amusement. He did think Kockichi was cute though. His pretty large purple eyes, dark hair that stuck up at the ends with light purple tips, flawless porcelain skin he'd like to mar- oh shit he's at center stage.

" Hi Shuichi! I see you’re auditioning for Seymour correct?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Perfect I would like for you to sing Seymour's part to Skid Row up to "Or I’ll rot here", Ibuki will accompany you!"

Oh man this is real

"O-okay"

The music, played by none other than Ibuki Mioda, started. He was nervous but it’s now or never!. He opens his mouth-

_Poor! All my life I've always been poor._

_I keep asking God what I'm for,_

_and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure_

_sweep that floor, kid."_

_Oh, I started life as an orphan,_

_a child of the street_

_Here on Skid Row._

_He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,_

_Crust of bread and a job_

_Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,_

_Which I am._

_So I live_

That not true. It was quite the opposite since Shuichi’s parents were famous, but they abandoned him when he was young, dumped him on his poor hard-working Uncle and they sent him money as their way of parenting, so because of this Shuichi did feel like an orphan so way or another. He had also had a bad experience at his previous job at a convenience store not too far away from the school. His supervisor didn’t like him. Something about he was turning his son gay or whatnot. Shuichi always knew he was a bisaster, but to say that was so fucking stupid. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about this while singing but, it kinda helped him get into character.

_That's your home address._

_Ya live_

_(Downtown)_

_When your life's a mess._

_Ya live_

_(Downtown)_

_Where depressions' just_

_Status Quo._

Okay, she just wanted him to sing that cause he’s “emo “ didn’t she?

_Down on Skid Row_

_Someone show me a way to get_

_outta here,_

_'cause I constantly pray I'll get_

_outta here_

_Please, won't somebody say I'll get_

_outta here._

_Someone gimme my shot or I'll_

_rot here._

He finished singing

  
  
  


Silence was all he heard

Until there was clapping

" Oh my god Shuichi That was plain;y amazing I never thought you would have such a great voice! Such passion" Tsumugi exclaimed

"Or had such a pretty face." Teruteru said 

Ew. It sounded worse when he said it.

Shuichi decided to ignore that last comment and headed backstage where you was greeted by Kokichi running up to him

" Wow that was amazing Shumai are you sure you not the Ultimate singer?? Or Ultimate Musical Actor???" Kokichi said with the same stars in his eyes as before

“ Haha, no that’s really Hajime, Nagito, and Sayaka's territory? And god no that’s my father’s title.” He said blushing a bit

" Take the fuckin compliment you deserve it." he said

"Thanks, Kokichi"

Kaede was up, and boy was she good. He didn't think anyone could top her performance. Tsumugi had her sing Audrey's first part of Suddenly Seymour, and she received a round of applause. Shuichi knew she was going to kick ass at the songs since she's been practicing for weeks. People were starting to leave as it was becoming late and Kaito suggested that we should head back to the dorms as we had classes tomorrow. We all agreed, but a part of me wanted to stay and see Kokichi's audition since he was the last one after Sayaka, but he decided to catch up with his friends. On the way back to the dorms- Oh shit he forgot his emo hat! He excused himself as he sped walked back to the Auditorium telling his friends he'd be right back. Now, where was it? Shuichi looked all around backstage until he saw Kokichi on stage.

And-

Kokichi was nervous, but not too nervous since there was practically nobody left and Shuichi left with his friends. He's kinda disappointed though because he wanted him to stay but he quickly smothered the thought. At least Shuichi wouldn't see if he embarrassed himself, but he couldn't help the feeling of someone watching him from backstage. Oh well.

" Are you ready Kokichi?" she asked from her table with Teruteru looking bored outta his mind.

" Yeah yeah let's get this over with"

" Okay! Same as everyone else, Audrey's first part of Suddenly Seymour."

" Yeah I got it"

Ibuki started to play and Kokichi tried to get into character. He imagined Shuichi being in front of him to make it easier, so he closed his eyes began to sing. 

He didn't know if it was good or now but he gave it his best shot. when he finished he opened his eyes and saw Tsumugi frantically clapping, a tear falling down her face and Teruteru is clapping as well and so is Ibuki"

"Wow, Ibuki thinks that was the best performance yet!" 

" I think so too! That was plainly fantastic! Passion is 5/5 !"

" My my, that was simply delicious to hear. It makes my loins happy too." Teruteru said smirking.

There it goes

He ignored that last comment, Kokichi was pleasantly surprised at the praise her was getting, maybe he'd get the role!

After thanking them, he went backstage and was startled as he heard the back door closing. He looked around, but nobody was there. Huh, that was strange. As he gathered his things, he noticed Shuichi left his emo hat near the makeup stations. He'll just have to give it to him tomorrow. Or maybe not at all he looked way better without it. Easier to see his pretty eyes- Alright keep it in your pants Kokichi. Grabbing the emo hat Kokichi thought about the auditions. Shuichi would definitely get the part it just all comes down to who would get Audrey. Kaede was good but she didn't have enough finesse. I mean seriously the only way she'd get the part is because she's blonde and has fuckin tits.

Right?

Wait did Shuichi say he trust him earlier-

Shuichi left as fast as he went in. Holy shit, Kokichi sang so beautifully! His performance rivaled Kaede. Could he say, he even won that? It made it seem like there was no competition at all!

"Woah man what took you so long?"

"Not gonna lie I thought you died." Thanks, Maki

"Are you okay Shuichi? You didn't even get your hat."

Oh yeah, the stupid ass hat-

"Right I um... couldn't find it" he lied.

"It's okay man it'll turn up and if it doesn't you can always buy a new one"

"Yeah you’re right, let's go back to the dorms, I’m exhausted."

On the way back to the dorms Shuichi's mind kept going back to Kokichi's performance. When he was singing, Shuichi thought he heard some sort of truth in his singing, like he related to the lyrics just like he did in his audition earlier that night.

_Nobody ever_

_Treated me kindly_

_Daddy left early,_

_Mama was poor._

_I'd meet a man and I'd_

_Follow him blindly._

_He's snap his fingers_

_Me, I'd say, sure_

_Suddenly Seymour_

_Is standing beside me_

_He don't give me orders,_

_He don't condescend_

_Suddenly Seymour_

_Is here to provide me._

_Sweet understanding,_

_Seymour's my friend._

Shuichi's heart sank a bit, if he really went through something like that, that's fucked up for real, but there's no way he'd admit it. If only there was a way-

"Shuichi are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Yeah man! You're quieter than Maki!" Maki shot a death glare at him

"I'm fine" he lied " Just thinking about auditions" that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh! I thought you were amazing!"

"Deadass?"

"Of course man! You’re so gonna get that part!" Kaito smiled and gave him a thumbs-up

"I kinda wanted to hear Kokichi sing but oh well rest is more important! Can't fall asleep during class!" Kaede said with pumped fists.

He couldn't argue with that. Kaede was a model student and class representative, falling asleep during classes and falling behind would fuck her up big time.

"He probably was fuckin ass anyway I’m glad we didn’t stick around." Kaito said

NO THAT'S WRONG!

"Huh What's wrong bro?"

Oh shit did he say that out loud? fuck-

"I-I meant that it's w-wrong to assume that his performance was bad. I mean what about Imposter? He played the hell out of Edna Turnblad in _Hairspray_ last year."

"I always knew he was kinda sus- Ow!" Maki slapped Kaito's arm.

"Well, Shuichi's not wrong. Maybe he'll the Orin Scrivello part! He has the personality for it!" Kaede said

"I don't know, Korekiyo was really in character and so was Gundham, I don't even think Junko topped them and she's the craziest one!!"

"That is true... we'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Yeah."

They made it to the dorms and Shuichi got into bed feeling utterly exhausted, but his mind wandered back to Kokichi. He hoped he got back safely. He'd go check on him, but his social anxiety is telling him to stay put. He just doesn't want to make a fool out of himself by disturbing his crush on a school night, for all he knows he could be asleep. If Kokichi and he did get the lead roles, they would kiss at the end of Suddenly Seymour. A blush formed on his cheeks as he thought about it. That's it! Shuichi will just spend some time with Kokichi until the cast is announced starting tomorrow. Shuichi smiled after thinking bout his plan and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Okay, so we already have our street urchins/singing trio, Orin Scrivello, Audrey II, Mr. Mushnik, Arthur Denton the dental masochist, Wink Winkson, Patrick Martin, music ensemble, stage crew, cleanup crew, extras, all we need is Audrey and Seymour!" Tsumugi said. She and Teruturu were making the cast list and a list of who would be doing what. 

"Oh yes, I think Shuichi definitely fits Seymour." Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so ba-

"-not to mention he's _really cute~"_ he says with a bloody nose

'Aaaand there it goes' Tsumugi facepalmed. He has her in the first half not gonna lie.

"Okay now, what about Audrey?" 

"Kaede hands down"

What the fuck

"What the fuck? Did you not hear Kokichi? He was the best one!" Tsumugi said getting heated

"Yes yes but she has some nice jugs, couldn't take my eyes off of them... so round~ so bouncy~ like Miu’s"

"That's the only reason you pick her?! I say Kokichi gets the part!" She said standing up

Teruteru tsked

"Tsumugi, Tsumugi, Tsumugi. Did you forget I’m in charge here? Mr. Kirigiri said as long as I'm not sick or suffer from some unfortunate event, I'm in charge of this here play so whatever I say goes."

Tsumugi sat back down in defeat. He was right. As long as he went to rehearsals and showed up opening night, what he says goes.

Unless...

"Okay but I'm putting him down as the understudy."

"If that's what you want to do, but Kaede's a model student and your class' representative, she wouldn’t just not show up unless she absolutely had to."

That would be a challenge, but Tsumugi thinks can pull some strings for that to happen. Not only would her OTP become canon, but the play would also be a success, It's a win-win for everyone!

Except for Kaede and Teruteru that is.

'Alright Teruteru you may win this time, but I'll have the last laugh' Tsumugi smiled evilly as she made the final lists.

It's fuckin go time


	2. Bro we bout to kiss rn or-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rehearsals!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!

Tsumugi was putting the cast and stage crew lists on the big bulletin boards on each floor of Hope's Peak so everyone could see. Even though it’s been a week since auditions, she was still plain upset about the cast list! But she couldn't say she didn't see it coming when Teruteru picked Kaede over Kokichi for the plain fact that she had tits! This plainly won't do, but there's nothing she could do about it.

Lmao yeah right! As if she was going to stand by and let this happen. She needed a plan though, one that would be a permanent solution to this problem. Whatever she thought of it would only have to be good enough for the entire day of the play as well as opening night. Thank god they didn't perform for multiple nights.

Hmm... maybe she could kill them! Nah, too brutal and everyone would notice if they’re gone.

Think.... what would be a fast and effective way to get rid of them before the play? Tsumugi had a least a month to think about this, but she wanted to get a headstart.

Now think

Think

think

think

think

think

think

think

thi-

"Hey, Tsu- Woah what's with the scary face?"

Startled Tsumugi whipped around to see Kokichi there. Great

"Oh hi Kokichi I was just thinking about... my new OTP Fuyuhiko x Peko ahaha gosh I hope they get together soon!" There's no way she’d let him in on her plan to kill-

"You're not a good liar Tsumugi, everyone knows Fuyuhiko and Peko have been dating for almost 2 years. You’re acting sus rn.”

”Ahahaha you’re so funny Kokichi ahahahaha, anyway look at the list.”

Kokichi was still skeptical but he linked at the cast list

“So I’m an understudy to Kaede? You should’ve just let her have the damn part, she doesn’t need an understudy” Kokichi said turning to walk away.

“W-wait! You never know she could be hurt and won’t be able to perform!”

“And what are the chances of that happening?”

She knew Kokichi was right. It would take a lot of luck for something like that could happen and things could go her way. If only…

“Aaaannnywayys I have to get going!” Kokichi said 

“Why are you in such a big time rush? You’re usually late to class despite how early you wake up.”

“Oh you know, robbing people, committing war crimes, engaging with danganronpa Twitter. The basics.” He shrugged. Tsumugi gave him the “cut the bullshit” face.

“Okay, fiiine I gueeesss Shuichi asked to hang out a bit before school starts and I might’ve said yes.” Tsumugi smiled at that. Shuichi’s been asking Kokichi to hang out since auditions. They’re so cute!

“Okay don’t let me stop you, Go have fun!”

As Kokichi left she wondered if there really was something she could do about Kaede. But she did have a plan for Teruteru.

  
  
  
  


Shuichi was kinda nervous. He’d been asking Kokichi to spend time with him when they had free time all last week. They had a tea party in the dining hall, played cards which ended in a draw, played rock-paper-scissors 100 times, but that ended in a draw too! like how the fuck does that happen? Then they played the knife game. Well, Kokichi played the knife game, cut himself and Shuichi had to clean and patch it up. Shuichi wasn,t complaining t6hough, he got to hold Kokichi’s small hand while wrapping the bandage around his ring finger. Oh my god, he’s so adorable. Adorable and confusing. Right after he was done Kokichi said something along the lines of “ I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied!” Whatever the fuck that meant. Speaking of free time, what were they going to do this time? Kokichi do be unpredictable tho😳. On his way to meet up with said gremlin, he saw the cast list for the play on one of the bulletin boards.

Seymour Krelborn: Shuichi Saihara

Audrey: Kaedead BAkamatsu Understudy: Kokichi Ouma

Mr. Mushnik: Byakuya Togami

Orin Scrivello, DDS: Genocide Jill

Audrey II: Junko Enoshima

Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon: Sayaka Maizono, Aoi Asahina, Akane Owari

Patrick Martin: Gonta Gokuhara

Wink Wilkinson: Makoto Naegi

Arthur Denton: Kazuichi Soda

Anyone else who has auditioned and is not stage crew with be the extras!

  
  
  


Huh, what a weird typo on Kaede’s name. So he got the part! Great, but Kokichi’s an understudy. Fuck shit piss, now he has to kiss his best friend and shit. Yuck. Don’t get him wrong, Kaede’s pretty but, not his type. Well, she's just not the right person.

Shuichi has not seen such bullshit in his life.

Hey Shuichi!” Oh shit it’s Kokichi

“Hey Kokichi, glad that you wanted to spend some time together despite it being so early.”

“No worries, Id do aannything fr you, my beloved.” Shuichi went red at that. He seriously needed to stop with that nickname or he might just kis-

“I-I’m glad to hear that. So, what did you want to do this time?”

“I dunno, maybe skip classes for today I don’t feel like going.” He said inspecting his nails

“Okay”

“Nee-heehee I was just- wait what?” He said surprised. Sure, Shuichi wasn’t one to skip class, but It was Friday and he didn’t feel like going either. He’d rather spend his time with Kokichi.

“I said okay? Only if you really want too though, it wouldn’t hurt to miss a day right?” Kokichi still looked shocked.

“Is my beloved okay? Am I rubbing off on him?” Nah but you can rub something e-

“Ah no I’m doing this because I want to, so do you wanna go back to the dorms and play Mario Kart in your room?”

Kokichi’s suddenly lit up. “ You’re on! I’m sooo gonna destroy you on Rainbow Road!”

Kokichi started sprinting towards the dorms leaving Shuichi to catch up with him.

  
  
  


Today’s gonna be very interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi and Shuichi played video games all day in his room. Strangely, Shuckihi was okay with skipping class, but he didn’t mind. Seeing Shuichi willing to break rules is attractive as fuck! Although, his friends were blowing up his phone wondering where he was at, that kinda ruined the mood. Kokichi wished this didn’t have to end when they have to go to rehearsals. Seriously, why does he still have to go and learn his lines it’s not like somethings going to happen to Kaede within the month they have to prepare for opening night. Right? Oh well, he got to spend his whole day with the boy he loves and that’s all that matters. They were watching the Titanic. (Aww arent my son and son-in-law adorable <3) 

“Wow for a romantic ass movie that shit was pretty depressing.” Shuichi said

“Yeah, it kinda was… Y’know Id let you paint me like one of your little french girls” Kokichi said somehow inching closer to Shuichi. Shuichi surprisingly didn’t pull away, instead, he got closer too.

“I would if I knew how to paint” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Bro are we about to kiss rn😳? Before they could, however, there was a frantic knock at the door

“Omigod who is that” Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh. Turns out it’s Tsumugi. Great, she ruined their kinda-sorta-not really date!

“K-*huff* Kokichi its- *huff huff* gimmie a sec, whew, it’s time for rehearsals- oh hello Shuichi!”

“Um hi.”

“Aaannnnyywaaaysss blue raspberry we’ll be there in 5 alright?”

Tsumugi looked at Kokichi like he was sus in Among Us but she turned and walked away.

“So you wanna clean up and walk to the auditorium together?” Shuichi said

“I mean do we really have a choice? Don’t you wanna meet up with your friends and walked with them?” Kokichi said sounding a little more disappointed than he wanted to. It was hard keeping his “I don’t give a shit” persona around his beloved detective.

“Nah, they can wait cant they? I wanna walk with you.” Why is he being so nice to him? All his friends hated him(except Kaede). They would totally be on his ass for being around him s much the past week.

“Why are you spending so much time with me? Your friends clearly don’t like me, hell, they barely let me get close to you so why…”

“Kokichi I’m my own person, sure they don’t like you but I’m going to talk to them about that. You’re interesting to me. You’re different from how people talk about you, I don’t know our time together just helps me understand you better.” Wow-

“You mean that for serious?”

“Of course.” He smiled. Ugh, why does he have to be so cute? 

“Okaaayy enough chit-chat Shumai! let’s go before Tsumugi totaally kills us!”

Shuichi blushed a bit. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_‘Oh my fucking god. This shit is going to be a plain disaster!’_ Tsumugi thought as she entered the auditorium. Nobody is doing shit! Teruteru is just eyeing all the girls there what the fuck-

Tsumugi’s inner monologue was cut short by Toko. 

“W-why does “she” have to play the p-part?

“Woah Toko, let’s calm down and-” Tsumugi reached into her bag and pulled out some pepper she kept on her. She knew she was going to need it to deal with Toko.

_ACHOO!_

“HEY EVERYBODY ITS YOUR FAVORITE NEIGHBORHOOD MURDEROUS FREIND KYAHAHAHAAHAHYFRDUOG”

“Ah hi Ms.Genocider! Are you still up to play Orin Scrivello?”

“Of course, don’t worry about Miss Moody Judy!”

“As long as you don’t kill any of the boys we're okay!”

“Hmmm you have a high price, buuut I’ll take it, no promises though KYAHAHGFRFTDYUDTHD” She walked away laughing. No offense to Toko, but Jill was WAY easier to talk too lmao.

Speaking of people to talk to, oh look it’s the Fashionista Junko Enoshima!

“So, like, let me get this straight, you want me, a fashionable, pretty, and talented as hell girl to play a giant stupid ass plant and no one can see my outfit? That’s soooo not hip!”

“ I know it may not be your ideal role, but look at it this way, You can use your many personalities while on stage? People may not see you but you’d be so perfect for it

*as secretary Junko* “I do see your point. That would benefit not only me, but the audience as well, but mainly me.”

“And you can have control of Audrey II once Miu and Kazuichi are done with it. Just no using it to actually rule the world and cause despair!” 

*As punk Junko* “Fuck yeah, now we’re talkin! Don’t worry your pretty fuckin face I’ll be the best goddamn plant this fuckin school has ever seen!”

Whew, now that that was over with now it’s time to tell people what to do because Terteru is plainly not doing shit! 

” Okay so Angie can you get started on the backgrounds for me and props?”

“Nyahaha, Auta says we will make the best backgrounds and props you’ve ever seen!”

“Good. Now Hajime and Nagito, you guys will be helping Miu out backstage, and you’ll be working lights and helping Angie. Just no making out while on the job!”

“Ah, don’t worry well be alert during everything, don’t let someone like me bri-” Nagito was cut off by Hajime 

“Ahahaha what he’s trying to say is we’ll do our best”

“Fantastic! Now I need my actors and actresses!”

  
  
  
  


Kokichi was backstage reading over his lines. He doesn’t get why he still needs to go to rehearsals Kaede doesn’t need a damn understudy, right? His thought was cut off as Hajime, Nagito, and Miu walked backstage.

“Okay ya virgins, I’m going to check on Kazuichi really quick and ill come and show yall how lights work, and you guys heard Tsumugi, no being gay!”

She walked off and Hajime and Nagito stared at each other

“Wanna go make out?” Nagito said

“Hell yeah!” Hajime responded. They jogged towards the bathrooms giggling like Japanese schoolgirls.

_‘Must be nice’_ Kokichi thought. Nagito and Hajime have only been dating for 4 months and they’re basically connected at the hip! Hajime’s friends thought he was crazy for dating someone like Nagito, they said it was only because Hajime is the Ultimate Hope and he’s a hope hoe or whatever. But seeing them together it was more than that. Would it be like that for him and Shuichi? He could only imagine, but maybe that was his hope, or whatever Nagito is always talking about.

But what were the chances of that?

  
  
  
  
  


Rehearsals were finally over and they would’ve gone better if Teruteru would’ve plain helped! Tsumugi was left to do all the work while he tried to spit game at Sayaka who was clearly disgusted and wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever. Hmm… If there’s nothing she could do about Kaede, there’s something she could definitely do about him!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they being gay
> 
> Next is the play get your asses ready


	3. So what the fuck happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah... Crazy shit happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I lied next one will be the last one

Chapter 3: So what the fuck happened-

Ah yes, Friday afternoon at Hope’s Peak Academy. The ultimates were given the day off, so Tsumugi took it as an opportunity to get all the big shit ready for the play tomorrow… except she was called into Headmaster Kirigiri’s office to answer various questions.

“Tell me where it all went wrong” he sighed

“Hmm well let’s see… it all started when I was born. You see, I’m as plain as they come and-”

“You know what I'm talking about, Ms.Shirogane. Why does one of the leads have a broken leg?” he said in a passive-aggressive tone.

“Oh right! Let’s see. It all started about an hour ago…”

  
1 hour ago *Arthur dream sequence music*

Tsumugi was tired. Well, tired was an understatement, she was plain exhausted. It was hard to keep everything in check especially since she was practically doing it alone. Teruteru was no fuckin help at all. All he did was flirt with the girls (and some of the guys) and didn’t help with anything. Despite this, the play was going well. People knew their lines, the Audrey II robot thing whatever Miu calls it was looking so good and true to the movie, Junko’s gonna have fun with that. There were just a few things that had to be taken care of and their day off was the perfect time to do it, even if some of the others didn’t agree. Oh look it’s Ibuki-

  
“YAHOOOOO!!! Ibuki and the band are super excited for tomorrow. I'm literally shaking!! Look, look!!”

“Ah afternoon Ibuki, I guess I can assume you guys learned all the sheet music?”

“Yeah we did! It was kinda hard teaching them how to play instruments and stuff. 11037 and Kiibo were fast learners, but Gonta and Yasuhiro was more of a challenge, and Ryoma kept getting stuck in the saxophone I don’t know how though. But I was suuuuuper fun and we know the music!” 

“Oh, is Ryoma okay?”

“Yeah he just wishes he was dead!” Typical Ryoma 😂

*CRASH*

“OH! Ibuki thinks that was Ryoma again, gotta go!!”

She.. is a character, but we love her tho. Oh look. Shuichi is uncharacteristically yelling-

  
“Where is my hat? It’s been missing for a month now!” Shuichi said looking around backstage.

“ I don't know man, I haven’t seen it.” Kaito said

“I haven’t seen it either.” Kaede said

“Me either.” Maki said

“It has to be here I left it here”

“Somebody musta took it-”

“ NO THAT’S WRONG”

“ Seriously, you've been hanging out with Hajime and Makoto too much, even Nagito’s starting to say that I’m-” Kaede facepalmed

“Without evidence it’s bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it!”

“You look better without it anyway man-”

“You're all just stupid!”

“Wha-”

“STUPID STUPID STUPID!”

“Dude, you hang around the second years way too much, you sound like Leon.”

As Shuichi spouted out stupids, Kokichi approached the group.

“Hey Shumai I got you some coffee since you overslept this morning.”

“ Do you want to die?”

“Fuck off”

Seriously, when were they going to stop doing that

“STU- oh thanks Kimchi” Shuichi took the cup from Kokichi.

“ I made sure to not put anything in it! I wouldn’t dare poison my beloved by putting sugar in his coffee, even though it’s waaaay better that way!

“Don’t listen to that liar, He probably pissed in it!”

“Or poured his cum-” Maki nooooo

“Maki-roll!”

“Anyway, what cute nicknames toy guys have for each other!”

“Ah, yeah we've been hanging out a lot and he always calls me Shumai, so Kimchi just came naturally I guess.” Shuichi took a sip of his coffee “ And Kaito, the coffee tastes fine. ”

“You sure it’s not a little salt-” 

“OKAYY ME AND MAKI ARE GOING TO GET A SNACK AHAHA” Kaede forced a laugh and pushed Maki towards the door.

“Im…. going to go with them.” Kaito said looking at Kokichi suspiciously before turning to leave

“ Soooo what were you yelling about?” Kokichi said after a moment.

“I can't find my hat. It’s been a month since I’ve seen it and I know I left it here.”

“Someone probably took it” Kokichi shrugged 

“ I guess”

“You look better without it, the hat hides your pretty eyes.”

“Deadass?” 

“Hell yeah, would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes” 

“WAHHH SHUMAI’S SO MEAN” Kokichi fake cried

“ Whatever” Shuichi rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Kokichi’s shoulder

“Aaaaannyway... you uh- still wanna hang out after this?” Kokichi asked sheepishly

  
“ Of course, I always have time my supreme leader.”

Shuichi swore he saw Kokichi blush madly before he quickly turned to ran away 

“OKAY BYE SHUMAIIII” he yelled

  
It was kinda fun flirting with Kokichi and watching him get flustered. He can’t wait for rehearsals to end. 😏

  
*Back to present*

“So when are you going to get to the part with the broken leg?” Mr. Kirigiri groaned. 

“ I'm getting to that part! Now, like I was saying...”

  
* 30 minutes ago *

  
Backstage, Hajime and Makoto were talking and laughing

That is until Nagito showed up

  
“Hey Hajime, Hey Makoto!” Nagito said. He walked up to Hajime and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey babe” Hajime said

“Hi Nagito, how are you today?”

“Just as hopeful as I usually am. Anyways what were you guys talking about? You both were laughing awfully hard.”

“Oh.. It’s nothing.” Makoto said, looking.. embarrassed? Why is he embarrassed- 

“Hajime.. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you're cheating on me with Makoto” Nagito said fake pouting

“NO THAT’S WRONG” they both shouted.

“Hey now, it was just a joke” Nagito laughed and raised his hands in front of him defensively

“Yeah doubt you wanna hear about Makoto, Shuichi, and I getting together on the weekends and sword fighting with our ahoges to see which one is superior.” Hajime said nonchalantly

Nagito stared at them, then stated to laugh

“OH MY GOD” he wheezed, “ YOU'RE SERIOUS AHAHAHAHA I’M SO POSTING THIS ON MONOGRAM, HOPEBOOK AND TWITTER AHSGSTDYDYJDY” he wiped a tear from his eye

“Do that and I’m breaking up with you cause I’m bored” (break up with you gf yeah yeah cause I'm bored) 

“You wouldn’t-”

“Oh I will”

“Now you guys breaking up would go viral on for real!” Makoto laughed “ Hell you two getting together went viral. Junko’s Monogram post had so many views! More than when me and Byakuya got together, or the time we had a party at Junko’s mansion and Sayaka had to write her crush’s name and she wrote ‘11037’ and nobody had any idea it was Leon! Or that time Nagito tripped on a Dr. Hopper can and rolled down a hill and ended up face first under Mikian’s skirt, or last year when Nagito was going to blow up the school, or-”

“Ah, I think we know Junko is the gossip queen. It's no wonder little things blow up so quickly.” Nagito said

“Anyway guys, I'm going to check up on Byakuya, believe it or not he’s actually nervous about tomorrow.”  
  
They said bye to Makoto and just as he left, Miu showed up.

“Hey ya virgins, I've been lookin for ya!”

“Miu, how long have I been telling you to not call us virgins?” Hajime said tiredly

“I don’t give a fuck! Anyway I’m just coming to teach you guys lights again I made some changes to the panel”

Before they could go with Miu, Tsumugi called Hajime to help her with the costumes.

“Ah, sorry guys I need to help Tsumugi real quick. You’ll be okay right Nagito?”

“I- uh I hope so..”

“I'll try to make it quick”

Hajime left and Nagito was feeling unsure on what to do, his luck could strike at any time

“Okay well since he’s gone I guess I’ll have to teach you, so come on over here!”

“Uh about that-”

“What's wrong? Can’t go anywhere without your gay ass boyfriend?”

“Well it’s not that… it's just my luck…”

“What about it?”

“Hajime’s the Ultimate Hope which means he has all talents known to man, so he also has luck and being around him, he counterbalances my bad luck and I'm afraid that if I move something would happen to me or somebody else. ”

“Luck schmuck, now come on so I can show you how to work this you’re gonna be fine and this gorgeous girl genius ain't got the time.”

“Uh, if you say so-”

“Hey Miu, do you know where the- AHHHH”

Kazuichi walked in and a tarantula fell from who knows where, and landed on his face. In the process of trying to slap it off, he tripped on one of Sakura’s protein shake cups and fell on Miu, who fell on the panel, and she pressed a big red button and then-

A scream, followed by a loud crash

“Fluffy? Fluffy? Has anyone seen Gonta’s spider?”

Nagito pointed to the left and Gonta apologized for the trouble

“Who was that?” Miu said pushing Kazuichi off of her, getting up. She looked nervous. 

“Let’s go see”

They walked to the front of the stage where the trapdoor in the middle of the stage was open- oh shit

“What happened here?” Nagito asked

“W-well me and Kaede were going over our lines and then all of a sudden, the trapdoor opened and she fell through.” Shuichi said

”Why are you guys just sitting here playing with your dicks? Go get Mikan, she’s going to need it since there’s nothing to cushion her fall down there.” Fuyuhiko spat.

“Do robots even have dicks?” Kokichi said

“That’s robophobic!” Kiibo yelled

Nagito watched as everyone scrambled to find Mikan, Hajime texted him:

  
Haji💕

  
Haji💕: What the fuck just happened?

Long story short  
My luck struck again ;-;  
Kazuichi pulled a Billie Eilish  
Miu fell on a fucking button, Kaede fell through the trapdoor  
All because of me

Haji💕: Shit  
Haji💕: I’ll be there in a sec

Bro I think her leg is broken  
I looks all swollen and it’s facing the wrong way

Haji💕: What-

*sent an attachment*  
See?

Haji💕: Sicckk🤮🤮😭

Ikr  
Hey I found $100!

Haji💕: Holy fuck-

*Back to present*

“And that’s what happened.”

“That took longer than expected. Well what’s the story about Teruteru?”

“Okay so after that happened….”

  
*15 minutes ago*

  
Teruteru was back at it again. He was flirting (terribly) with some of the other girls. Today’s lucky winners are… Aoi Asahina and Sayaka Mizono.  
“So you dating anyone right now Ms. Mizono?” He said 

“Uh yeah I am” She looked away from him obviously not waking to talk

“ Hmm.. well, can he cook as well as me? I can make you some delicious meat on the bone and give you some-”

“Hey! Leave her alone you creep!”

“Oooooo Ms. Asahina… I snagged your super rare bikini cover from last month's sports magazine. Nice tits, they look way better in person. ” he smirked

Hina went red with anger, but she didn’t have to lay a finger on him because Sakura was already there.

“Is he bothering you Hina?” she asked 

“Yeah! Me and Sayaka!”

“I’ll take care of him”

“Ruh roh raggy” Teruteru said before he was beaten up mercilessly by Sakura, it was a miracle she didn't kill him. The cook screams of agony mixed with a couple Avril Lavignes and Taylor Swifts and was taken to the nurses office along with Kaede

*Back to present*

  
The Headmaster sighed, “I knew I should've seen this coming. What am I going to do? We need a new lead… maybe we should cancel-”

“That’s just plain nonsense! We have a great understudy and it won't take long to finish the preparations since I was doing everything from the start!”

“I- youre right. Well if you're so sure then the show will go on you have my full support.”

“Thank you sir, It’ll be amazing just you wait”

  
Tsumugi left Mr.Kirigiri’s office feeling relieved. Who would've thought things would go in her favor now? Shits plain crazy. She felt bad for Kaede though but she was in high spirits despite her leg being fucked up and not being able to be in the play, but now Kokichi has the chance she’s been preparing him for, and now she’s going to tell him the news.

This will be the best play ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 the last on I swear I just got lazy after writing this one 😭🤦🏽♀️


	4. The Play: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lazy again cut some slack school is stressful 😔 For real next one is the last one

Chapter 4: The Play: Part 1

Holy shit. Too much happened today. Kokichi’s mind is going 11037 miles per hour, he can’t believe his luck. He surprisingly felt bad enough to visit Kaede though. Damn Shuichi’s rubbing off on him.

  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

“ Who’s there?” Kaede said

“Orange”

“ Orange? Wha-?"

  
“ Orange you glad you're not Kaedead?” 

“ Kokichi I swear to G-” Kaede groaned

“ Nah, but for serious though, I actually wanted to check on you.”

“... That’s not a lie is it?”

“ Nope! Be glad that I wasn’t busy!” Kokichi smiled and place his hands behind his head

“ Busy doing what? Spending time with Shuichi?”

Kokichi's face faltered a little when she mentioned the detective’s name

“ Looks like I hit the nail on the head” Kaede smirked

“ So what if you did? That doesn’t mean anything.” He stuck out his tongue 😛 

“ Kokichi cut the shit, you obviously like him.”

Kokichi looked at her stunned. What the fuck just happened he-

“ Did you hit your head when you fell too? You're acting tooootallly different.”

“ No, I have to present myself differently in front of people and especially staff, I am the class rep after all.” She shrugged

“ I don't even like him. He has stupid hair, and a stupid hot voice... and a stupid pretty face… okay so what if I do like him? Huh Huh? You got a crush on him or something?’

“ No, no, nothing like that Kokichi chill we're just best friends… To be honest, I never seen him as happy as he is when he’s around you”

" I ain't never seen 2 pretty best friends-" 

" Shut. Up." 

“ For serious though?” He asks

“ Yeah, at first I couldn’t really wrap my head around it, but seeing you guys around each other it's clear that he likes you, and if he’s happy, I’m happy.” she smiled

‘Today is full of surprises huh?’ he thought. He didn’t really know what to say. Shuichi… likes him? The day Shuichi likes him back is the day Nagito Komaeda dies, and even if he does Nagito still won’t die.

“ Plus youre taking my role tomorrow, Tsumugi told me how good you were so I have high hopes! Shuichi’s excellent too, whenever he went over our lines in my room he was so good!” 

“ How the fuck does she get around so quick?”

“ Not sure, she do be kinda scary tho. Something about being a mastermind or whatever ” she shrugged 

“ I- Okayyy, well I’m gonna head to bed, I’m tired from spending the day with my beloved! Gotta blast!”

“ Okay have fun, dont fuck up tomorrow!”

“ Wha-?”

“ It’s a joke, not a dick, you don’t have to take it so hard….unless that's what you like 😏” she giggled

“ Um chile anyways so-” he laughed and left  
He gained respect for Kaede in less than 25 minutes. Damn, anything can happen in 2020 huh? Kokichi headed to his dorm and sat on his bed. Today was a good day. Crazy as shit, but good nonetheless. He wondered what tomorrow would be like. He was nerous as fuck but he was excited, and he was doing it with this beloved? Hell yeah. He was glad Tsumugi did make Kaede and Shuichi do the kiss part. He hates other people’s leftovers.   
After doing his regular nighttime routine, he lied down in his bed and thought about his day. His mind immediately went to the time he spent with his beloved and what they talked about. They went to the garden at the back of the school, the same place Kokichi was being smartn’t and stabbed his fucking finger while playing the knife game.

“ It’s pretty here isn’t it?"

“ Yeah, not as pretty as you" 

“ I- uh, no that’s wrong” Shuichi stuttered out

“ But it’s sooo true though! I wouldn't lie to you!” Kokichi batted his eyes innocently "I hate liars!" 

“ Kokichi, I can name more than 50 you’ve lied to me in the past 24 hours. ” Shuichi rolled his eyes

Kokichi would never admit to Shuichi what he said kinda hurt. It wasn’t the way he said it, but he knew he was right. At that moment he even thought of giving up lying entirely just to get closer to him. It wasn't like he wanted to lie, he just couldn't trust anybody! Was that so hard for people to understand? It’s not the best method but it works for him, even when he tries he can’t completely stop lying to Shuichi. There’s no way a truth seeker like his beloved would reciprocate a liar’s feelings-

  
“A Panta for your thoughts?’ Shuichi said, pulling Kokichi’s favorite drink from his bag. God this man is amazing-

“I’ll take the Panta but I’m not thinking of anything right now” 

“ You're lying, but go off. You know you can tell me anything right?” Shuichi said, looking at the setting sun. Fuck, he’s getting good at deducing what’s a lie and what’s not-

“ I mean yeah but like, I don't know how to I guess…”

“ If you're thinking about what I said, know that I wouldn’t want you to change yourself just to make me happy, I like you the way you are…you know? I'll never tell you that I love it...but perhaps I can learn to tolerate it. You make things more interesting. "

 ~~Damn he wanted to kiss this man~~. Kokichi didn't know how to respond, so he did the best way he knew how.

" Nee-heehee... Okay, I guess you're starting to get me pretty well, Shuichi.  
I'm so glad I met someone who can truly understand me."

"Good, I want us to be able to understand each other." he smiled 

Kokichi kept that memory on replay in his head as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. (shawty do be like a melody in his head tho 😳✋🏼) 

Right after he bought an outfit for the Lil Nas X Roblox concert-

  
" IT'S SATURDAY BITCHES, PLAINLY GET UP AND GET TO THE AUDITORIUM!!!!!! 111!!!¡¡¡¡" Tsumugi screamed at the top of her lungs

Bitch it's 7am. She too thirsty, somebody get that bitch a sprite-

"After you all eat the breakfast I made of course." Kirumi said politely. 

Shuichi didn't want to get up. He totally didn't spend half the night thinking about Kokichi and listening to Troublemaker on repeat just because it reminded him of the little gremlin-  
Shuichi got up all groggy and took a shower and fixed his hair, he could never get that one piece down. Then again, he'd look kinda weird without it. Before he left his dorm he grabbed his phone and checked his texts, woah- 5 messages? That's more than he ever got at once in his life! The first was Kyoko sending him info about a new case, the others were from Kaito, Kaede, Kokichi, and his group chat with Hajime and Makoto. 

  
✨Ahoguys✨

  
Hajimeme🍊: Bro who changed the name-

Naeggi🥚: I did! 

Hajimeme🍊: uh why

Naeggi🥚: I liked this one better :) 

Succi🔍: Kinda liked the other one better ngl

Naeggi🥚: :(

Hajimeme🍊: it's the "✨" for me

Succi🔍: LMAOOO 

Naeggi🥚: Fuck you guys

Hajimeme🍊: oh shit he's scrambling 😭😂😭

Succi🔍: Calm down Makoto, don't pull out the truth bullets😭

Hajimeme🍊: NHENWJ9ENHDU

Naeggi🥚: We'll see who'll be laughing when I win the ahoge fight

Hajimeme🍊: says the one who's 5'3

Succi🔍: A body has been discovered! 

  
Naeggi🥚: :(

  
_Succi🔍 has changed the group name to 'Ahogays😎'_

  
Hajimeme🍊: fuck yeah

Naeggi🥚: Why didn't I think of that

Succi🔍: Cause you're stupid

Naeggi🥚: How are you a detective but it took you so long to figure out you're bi like us🤔

  
Hajimeme🍊: LMAO GET DUNKED ON

Succi🔍: FUCK YOU

Naeggi🥚: Byakuya already does that 😌💅🏻

Hajimeme🍊: my son has ascended 

Succi🔍: Whatever, when I see you guys in the dining hall I'm committing a hate crime 

Naeggi🥚: Stay mad bitch 🥰

Hajimeme🍊: love ya too bro 😘

He knew it was all fun and games with them so there were no hard feelings. However he got nervous as he tapped on Kokichi's text, he always felt that way. 

  
💜Kimchi💜

Kimchi💜: ✨MOORRRNING SLEEPYHEEEEEAAAD✨🌞🌞🌞🌝🌝🌞🌞🤪🤪😇

Kimchi💜: What if we made eye contact? 😳  
Jkjk   
Unless-😏

What the fuck was he so nervous about again? 

💜Kimchi💜 

  
Shumai: uh😳

Kimchi💜: WAHHHH SHUMAI'S SO MEAN HE CAN'T EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYE WAHHH😭😭😢😢😭😢😭😢🤧

  
_Kimchi changed your name to ' Stupid Head😡'_

  
Kimchi💜: 'Kay I feel a lot better now😁

  
Stupid Head😡: ...   
Blocked and deleted☺️  
Deadass

Kimchi💜: u don't mean that😳

  
Stupid head😡: I do

  
Kimchi💜: Aw man ur not shaken up at all🙄

  
Stupid head😡: I will literally punt you right now

  
Kimchi💜: owo how scawy

Stupid head😡: Go to the dinner hall, I'll meet you there and change my fucking name

  
Kimchi💜: I don't want to stupid head🤬🤬

  
Stupid head😡: … 

  
_Kimchi💜 has changed your name to 'My Beloved 💙_ ' 

  
Kimchi💜: Nee-heehee see ya in 5 minutes!! 😘😘😘😘😘😁😁😁😁😁😁😁🤪

  
Did he type out his laugh? 

  
During breakfast Shuichi hung out with Hajime and Makoto while their boyfriends got their food after he talked to Kokichi 

" So when are you going to ask the grape out? " Hajime said suddenly 

" I don't know, I don't know if he even likes me like like that" 

" See this is the shit I was talking about. You're a whole detective but you don't use your talent. "

" Well I can kinda see what he means. He could like him but not the idea of dating him. " Hajime shrugged 

" I think you should go for it. Yolo, or whatever we used to say in 2015. " Nagito said as him and Byakuya sat the food down on the table. 

" What are you plebs talking about? " Byakuya sounded snobby as usual

" Shuichi's love life" 

"Damn does everyone know?" 

" Nah just us since you haven't told your other friends I'm assuming" Makoto said, cutting his pancakes

" Dude just like hang out with him more before the play starts, you two will be performing together anyway" Hajime said

Shit. That's right. Oh my God he has to kiss Kokichi in the play. Oh God oh fuck-

"Shit! think he's having a stroke! "

" Oh no! Anyways " Byakuya said

"BYAKUYA" Makoto bonked him on the head

After reassuring the group (excluding Byakuya) that he was fine, he headed to the auditorium with Kaito and maki

" We saw Kaede this morning! She's in a wheelchair though and she said she's still going to help with the play. She's going to be helping Ibuki out." 

" That's good, she was pretty bummed out after she know she couldn't perform "

" Speaking of performing, are you sure you still want to be in the play? I mean, Kokichi taking Kaede's role after all" 

" Why would I quit now when we've don't so much already" 

"I was just asking, you have been spending a lot of time with him lately" 

" So I can't hang out with other people?" 

" I'm not saying that! just why him?" 

" He's interesting to me. He might be annoying to you but he's more than that "

" Whatever you say man, but if he pulls some shit I'm gonna pound him into the stars!" Kaito said pounding his fists together 

" that's kinda sus ngl" Maki said

" WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT NO HOMO" 

"no wonder they call you an idiot" 

This is plain EXCITING 

Tsumugi was ready for the play tonight! She finished everything except for the costumes. She decided to alter Audrey's dresses into jumpsuits so kokichi could be more comfortable. She had help from Celestia, Hajime, Sonia to finish any other costumes and they do everyone's make-up. Speaking of the perplex demon, there he is! 

" Hi Kokichi! Nervous about tonight?" 

"Of course not! A supreme leader is never nervous! " 

" I don't know what Shuichi sees in him" Hajime grumbled lowly shaking his head

" What was that Hajime? Talk with your chest" 

" Talk with your chest my ass. " he scoffed 

"Anyway, how do you like the jumpsuits? I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible! It would be plain upsetting if you weren't. " 

"They're nice. Pretty fashionable. I'm guessing that's from Celeste and Hajime expertise?" 

" Yes, would you like to try one on? " Sonia asked politely 

" Sure, why the fuck not?" 

Sonia guided Kokichi to the bathrooms. After a few minutes he came back out

"Oh wow! It's plainly stunning!" Tsumugi said when Kokichi turned around 

" Indeed. It brings out his eyes. " Celeste said 

" It's okay I guess. Could've did better on the stitching" Hajime shrugged

"Well we have until 6:30 to perfect anything so we shall get started! Let's do our best! " Sonia said. Everyone agreed and started getting to work, and Kokichi left to find Shuichi. 

  
Tsumugi sighed, the last month and a half has been total chaos, but it was worth it for tonight. She has high hopes for the play, let's just hope Nagito stays by Hajime's side. 


	5. The Play: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play!
> 
> Double upload? Who is she? 😌💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally what you've all been waiting for!
> 
> Songs I mentioned not in a particular order:
> 
> Somewhere That's Green: https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=YIvpOIUqKKA
> 
> Big green mother for outer space:https://youtu.be/mQJagD96X8U
> 
> Skid Row: https://youtu.be/z0kSBiu1IGk
> 
> Some Fun Now: https://youtu.be/yXnVnSXofDY
> 
> Suddenly Seymour: https://youtu.be/9DD7VIKZnGA
> 
> Prologue: https://youtu.be/T_gcxqrFNXU
> 
> Dentist: https://youtu.be/bOtMizMQ6oM

Chapter 5: The Play: Part 2

Shit! Fuck! It’s almost time for the damn play! A little less than an hour. A couple of people from the Reserve Course started coming in kinda making Tsumugi nervous. This place is gonna be packed soon! Tsumugi walked around quickly making sure everything was in order.

  
“ Hi Angie, the backgrounds look plainly fantastic!” 

“ Don't thank me, thank Auta!”

“ Yeah…”

“ Thank. Him. Right. Now.” Her face got dark

“ I- uh thanks?”

“ He says you're welcome Nyahahaha!”

Tsumugi got away as quickly as possible and checked on Sayaka , Hina and, Akane

“ Akane, you know you can't eat during the play right?”

“ Sure I can! It’s called multitasking!” She said chomping down on another hotdog. 

“ Don’t try to talk her out of it, we tried that already” Hina said, shaking her head

“ I’m so excited it’s been so long since I sang in front of people!”

“ As long as you guys know your songs there’s plainly nothing to worry about!”

“ YAHOOOOO!!!! ” That sounds like Ibuki

" YAHOOOOO!!!! IBUKI IS SO EXCITED!"   
" IBUKI IS SO EXCITED" 

Did she say that twice? 

" Huh did I say that twice?" "Huh did I say that twice?" 

" I guess I'm just that excited!!!" 

Yeah, that was enough talking for now

She went to check on Byakuya. Rumor has it, Byakuya is nervous as fuck. Let's check on him! 

  
" Okay I calmed Byakuya down a little bit, he's still pretty nervous though since there's only about 35 minutes left before showtime." Makoto explained to Hajime and Shuichi

"DON'T REMIND ME" 

" I feel him on that. What if I trip, or sing at the wrong time? Or shit myself-" 

" Shuichi, shut the fuck up you'll do great. Just like Tsumugi said, if you know your lines, you'll be fine." Hajime put his arm around him, "and you'll have us by your side" he smiled. 

" Yeah we're gonna be right here!" 

" Thanks guys" 

"Ah, this reminds me of my first year when we did _The Little Mermaid._ Remember Hajime? You made such a great prince and now you're mine. " Nagito put his arms around Hajime's shoulders smiling. 

" Oh yeah, that's when we first started talking… then the year after you tried to blow up the school. Luckily I was out of town during that time. " 

" You guys are never letting that down are you? " he pouted. 

" Nah"

" How can we? We could've died!" Makoto said 

" I haven't done anything since then have I?" 

" Not yet" 

" Eat shit Hajime" 

Hajime pulls out his blue uno reverse card

" Goddamn it I thought I burned that" he groaned 

" Fire cannot seize the great power of the uno reverse card" He says doing that one pose from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure 

" Stop talking like Gundham. " 

" Mans speaking in Terms and Conditions. " Shuichi says 

" He speaking in Times New Roman, font 12" said Makoto 

" But like I was saying, after that whole thing, Hajime texted me… 

Hajime

  
Hajime: Hey, sorry about the mental illness. Wanna hang out? 

Hajime: Nice ass by the way 🙂👍🏼

Nagito: Thank you king👑

"... And the rest was history. "

" It's funny because Byakuya and I started talking more after last year's play of _West Side Story_. I remember Byakuya didn't even want to audition for that play, he just did it because Hifumi said he's not great at everything he does. It's crazy that we both started our relationships after being in a play."

" Maybe Shuichi would be lucky enough to get with Kokichi right after the play, I mean you two already know each other well enough right?" Nagito said, a little too optimistically. 

" I don't know about that Nagito, but I kinda hope that does happen." 

" Just keep hoping and believe in your luck! You'll be able to do anything if you just keep hoping, and hoping, hope hope hop-" 

" Uh- babe your eyes are swirling. We better finish getting ready, break a leg Shuichi!" 

" Literally!" 

" Makoto, we're supposed to be supporting our son, not tell him to pull a Kaede!!" 

"Sorry about that, I know I can go off on a tangent sometimes" 

" It's okay, I'm just wondering if you're gonna be right about the whole" getting together after the play" thing ya know? "

" Shuichi would probably get all flustered before the kiss scene" Makoto shrugged 

" Shuichi should be fine. I can't understand why you three are discussing this " Byakuya said

" He still has no balls. " Miu said out of nowhere 

" Who said you could speak?" 

" EheEhee" she ran away

" Anyways, why can't you two just tell him what Kokichi says when he hangs out with yall" 

" Do Nagito and I look like matchmakers? I may be good at almost everything, but I'm not good with human emotions. Plus, is there even an Ultimate Matchmaker?"   
Hajime stares intensely at Byakuya 

" Look, all I'm saying is that you out of all people should know that great things in life…" He points to Nagito then looks down at Makoto taking his hand, "takes the most time. I think they can do it, they're smart enough to go for what they want. If the Ultimate Ultimate and Ultimate Affluent Progeny can get with these two fuckheads, I'm sure they'll be okay" Byakuya flashed them one of his rare smiles.

" HEY!!" Makoto and Nagito said simultaneously 

" Yeah you're right. Let's hope they don't fuck up." 

  
Fuck was Kokichi nervous. Hes leg was shaking, his arms were heavy, his palms were sweaty, he was out of Panta already, mom's spaghet-

" Are you okay Kokichi?" Sonia asked, applying his makeup 

" Yeah I'm toootalllly okay!" 

" Good!"

" IT'S A LIE I'M TOTALLY SHITTTING MYSELF" 

" JESUS SHIT PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" 

" I'm exaggerating princess, I'm not actually shitting myself" 

" HEY YOU FUCKING GRAPE LEAVE MS. SONIA ALONE!! " Kazuichi yelled 

" Fool! Do not yell at the Demon Prince, for I will release the strength of my hell-hound earring and my four dark devas of destruction will regain terror upon you for many eons to come! You are lucky that my Simp Eradication powers have not fully set in. " Gundham's booming voice erupted from the other side of the stage. 

Once Sonia was finished with his makeup, Kokichi went to one of the dressing rooms and locked himself in. He paced around the room trying to ease his nerves, but it seemed like nothing worked. Just as he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, there was a knock at the door. It's Shuichi! 

" Hey uh- I was wondering where you were a-are you okay?" he said, seemingly flustered. Huh, he wonders why. 

Kokichi was getting ready to lie when he heard his voice in the back of his mind 'You can tell me anything, you know that right?' 

" No, stage fright" 

" Y-yeah me too, I brought you a Panta." 

" Wow my beloved thought about me? He's so sweet!" 

" You're welcome."

"OKAY PEOPLE GET FUCKING READY WE HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE CURTAIN RISES" Tsumugi yelled 

"Shit" 

"AND WE HAVE A FULL HOUSE OF STUDENTS AND PARENTS I PLAINLY NEED YOU GUYS TO NOT FUCK UP" 

"SHIT" Kokichi almost snatched his own wig. 

" Damn that doesn't help my anxiety at all" Shuichi shook his head

" There's really nothing we can do, if I run away Tsumugi will kill me, and I can't even get this jumpsuit off without a little help" he turned around so he could show Shuichi the zipper on the back. 

"You uh- you look nice" Shuichi said looking away from the smaller boy. Kokichi was wearing one of the black jumpsuits Hajime and Celeste put together and the blonde wig. Not gonna lie, he lookin kinda fresh tho🥵😳

"Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself, they glasses make you look cuter as opposed to the nerdy look your supposed to have" 

"Deadass? I always thought my glasses looked kinda nerdy." 

"Those are yours?" 

"Yeah I just don't wear them all time you know?" 

"How exciting! I still have so much to learn about my beloved emo ass detective!" 

"I'll take that as a compliment" he rolled his eyes

" 1 MINUTE PEOPLE LET'S FUCKNG GO" 

"Well I think we should head out of here before she gets crazier than she is now."

Shuichi opened the door. He must have seen Kokichi get nervous all over again, so he hugged him. (aww they're so soft) Kokichi was taken aback by the sudden physical contact, but quickly relaxed a bit. This is until-

  
" HAHAHA LOOK AT THE GAYS BEING GAY" Miu laughed loudly 

"Shut the fuck up you filthy cum dumpster. Keep your smelly breath in your dirty mouth. Yeah we're gay keep fucking scrolling. " Kokichi seethed

"AHH😩 WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! " she moaned

"30 FUCKING SECONDS" 

"Uh- let's go Kokichi" Shuichi guided him away from the moaning bitchlet. 

  
A/N: I'm not going to go into full detail of the play, just some of the parts I like in case anyone gets confused :) 

The curtain rises! The crowd claps, the music plays, and Rantaro starts to read the _Prologue_. 

"On the twenty-third day of the month of September  
In an early year of a decade not too long before our own,  
The human race suddenly encountered a deadly  
Threat to its very existence.  
And this terrifying enemy surfaced,  
As such enemies often do,  
In the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places.”

  
" RANTARO "

" RANTARO WE LOVE YOU 

" YOU'RE SO HOT" 

He smiled at them with his award-winning smile and sauntered off the stage letting Sayaka, Hina, and Akane take over. 

  
It's going so well. _Skid Row_ went so smoothly. the choreography? Chef's kiss. Their harmony? Immaculate. Hotel? Trivago. 

Next, is _Some Fun Now_. Miu really knows how to build a machine. How'd she get it to grow like that-

Ah yes, _Dentist_ , but where the fuck is Genocide Jill-   
Before Tsumugi could call for her, she heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"Where did she get that from?" 

"Sorry, I let the the chick borrow it because she said it "adds pizzaz"" said Mondo, "... and she said she'd fuckin kill me if I didn't. Crazy bitch. " 

She do be a lil insane though 🤷🏼

 _Somewhere That's Green_ , Kokichi's solo and it was beautiful . Tsumugi had to wipe a tear. She's pretty sure she heard Nekomaru in the back crying in the club. 

Now it's the moment we've been waiting for, _Suddenly Seymour_. Okay they're doing well. Kokichi belts those lyrics like they practiced and the change in lyrics, nice nice nice. Up the fake stairs and-

  
“Suddenly, Seymour  
He purified me  
Suddenly, Seymour  
Showed me I can ( Yes you can)  


  
Learn how to be more

The person that's inside me  
With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)   
With sweet understanding (With sweet understanding)"

  
Oh shit it's happening!

“ No way!” Makoto whispered

“ He’s gonna do it! “ Hajime whisper yelled

“ Go Shuichi go!” Nagito chanted  
“ Will you imbeciles shut the fuck up”  
  
“ With sweet understanding ”

“ Seymour’s my man!”

And then they kissed and the crowd went fucking apeshit. (Then Tsumugi woke up. Lol jk)

“ LEEEEEEETS FUUUCKING GOOOOOOOO” Hajime yelled then kissed Nagito in victory, not that Nagito minded anyway, and Makoto jumped up and down while Byakuya actually smiled.

Tsumugi almost forgot that wasn’t the end once the curtain rose again.  
Mean Green Mother From Outer Space. Junko played her part well and remembered all her lines so this scene shouldn't be any less different-

“ Oh no, my only weakness, literally fucking dying!” Junko said 

That wasn't in the script. The Audrey II machine broke down after it got “electrocuted”. Tsumugi hoped no one got hurt once everything else came crashing down.

The ending is so cute. Kokichi had his wedding jumpsuit on and Shuichi was carrying him bridal style as they crossed the threshold of that somewhere that’s green and shared their final kiss. (Tsumugi may or may not have added that part in). They received a standing ovation from the crowd and even Mr. Kirigiri looked pleased. They did their final bows and the cleaning crew got to work while everyone else headed to the after party in the Dining Hall.

Kokichi sat on the stage. Kirumi, Hajime, Nagito, Taka, Sonia, and Mondo who stayed behind to clean up had long left him. He kept thinking about the play, their kiss- but that was just for the show, he shouldn't get his hopes up thinking there was something more coming out of that experience. He sat there, feeling a bit of despair. He was too down to put on his mask and join everyone at the afterparty. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Shuichi enter from the backstage door.

  
“Kokichi?”  
He jumped. Shit, just the person he wanted to see! (not)

“Oh hey what are you doing here Shumai?”

“Looking for you”

“Uh- why”

“Cause you didn't leave out with everyone else, so I figured you'd be here.” he held out his hand to help Kokichi up. Kokichi took it and got up, but Shuichi didn't let go.

“ Um Shuichi, what’s up?”

“ You know what's up”

“The lights?”

“Kokichi”

“ If this is about the play, that's all it was, and I'm hoping that's all it will be”

“ You're lying”  
  


"Wha-”

“ It wasn't just for the play for me” He said, leaning closer

“It wasn’t ?” he asked, letting him into his personal space  
  
“Nope”

That’s all Kokichi needed to hear. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck and closed the already short distance between them. It was like time they kissed, but better because Shuichi was doing this because he wanted too just as much as he did. Breaking off the kiss was much harder than it seemed for him, but they did eventually separate. 

“ Call me Big Time Rush because all I really want to be is your boyfriend”

“ Fuckin knob” Kokichi snorted

“ I’ll take that as a yes.” he rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. “When are you taking the wig off? You took your jumpsuit off”

” I don't know, I'm liking the blonde look.” 

“ Pfft okay “ 

“ C'mon! Let’s not keep your friends waiting! “

“ Yeah, I did get up and left without saying anything”

“ Oh yeah! Shumai?”

“ Hmm?”

“ Remember you lost your hat last month?”

“ Yeah what about it?”

“ Nee-heehee I had it the whole time!” He then snatched the wig off, and took off sprinting

“ Kokichi I swear to fucking God!” Shuichi chased after him

  
They made it back to the party. After catching their breaths, they walked in hand-in-hand.

  
“ HEY SIDK- oh” Kaito looked down at their hands

“ Hey Kaito- uh so me and Kokichi are dating now so-”

“ Finally do you know how long I was waiting?!” Kaede said spinning around in her motorized wheelchair   
“ Good for you.” Maki said

“Uh- wow that’s quite a shock, but I’m happy for you. While might not agree on your choice of partner, you're your own person and therefore, can make your own decisions and I will support you 100% of the way!” 

“ Since when did the idiot learn big words?” Kokichi said, puzzled

“Fuck off!”

“Do you want to die?”

Aaaaand back to normal.

Kokicki and Shuichi’s phones started blowing up as soon they walked aways from the group

  
_Naeggi🥚 added you to a group_

Triple Threat🏳️🌈

  
Naeggi🥚: Congrats guys! We saw you two holding hands so we know what that means :))) 

Hajimeme🍊: LET’S FUCKING GO‼️

Nagitoes🍀: I knew it would happen :)

Byakuyass💸: Why am I here, just to suffer

Succi🔍: Thanks guys

Cockitchy🎲: *gays

Naeggi🥚: same difference

Cockitchy🎲: Omigod we should tooootallly go on a triple date tomorrow!

Byakuyass💸: No💖

Nagitoes🍀: Yes💖

Hajimeme🍊: I’m down

Succi🔍: I’d love to

Naeggi🥚: Me too :)

Cockitchy:🎲 Orgy afterwards🤪😏💦

Byakuyass💸: I hate that I breathe the same air as you

Cockitchy🎲: WAHHH UR SO MEAN🤧🤧🤧😭😭😭😭😢😢😭😭😢🤧🤧😢😭

  
Nagitoes🍀: No wonder your cock is itchy, I just thought you didn't wash under your balls🙈

Hajimeme🍊: LMAOOO TELL EM BABE

Cockitchy🎲: 😡😡

Naeggi🥚: Calm down Kokichi, don't pull out the lie bullets😭😭

Succi 🔍: Uh oh stinky 🤢

Byakuyass💸: SmartphOWNED

Nagitoes🍀: RFYUS%&&FU*E8e9

Succi🔍: I believe in bullying my boyfriend supremacy LMFAOOO

Cockitchy🎲: FUCK U GUYS

Nagitoes🍀: Only Hajime has that privilege😘  
Isn't that right Hajime?😏

Hajimeme🍊: This is true

Naeggi🥚: Keep it in your fucking pants only Kuya can ✨touch this ass✨☺️💅🏻

Byakuya💸: I will ruin your financial future if you lay your little purple hands on him at anytime

Hajimeme🍊: Shuichi bro you gotta handle him tonight🗿

Succi🔍: This whole groupchat was a mistake🤦🏻♂️

Cockitchy🎲: All of ur lives are a mistake  
Except for yours my darling detective💙💙

Naeggi🥚: Still love ya tho💞

Hajimeme🍊: It’s just brothers from another mother’s love✊🏼❤️

Succi🔍: I love you guys 💕  
no homo   
but yes homo  
but not like that  
Only for my supreme leader :)💜💜

Byakuyass💸: Stop talking💯

Nagitoes🍀: Nah👻

  
They got off their phones after making plans for their triple date, and walked outside to the garden. There was a full moon out and the stars were shining bright. Turned to see Shuichi looking at him.

“ I love you” he said   
Kokichi stared at him dumbfounded

“ Shit- sorry if I said it too soon I just-” Kokichi shut him up by kissing him softly on the lips.

“ Shut up, I love you too you idiot. I have for a long time”

They smiled at each other and enjoyed the quietness of the garden, and enjoying their new relationship.

  
“ Is that it?” Toko groaned

“ Yes, Im plainly sure that’s it” Tsumugi nodded

“ And why am I-I writing this again?” 

“ For their wedding silly!” 

“ They s-said it wasn’t until next y-year!” 

“ It's good to have a head start, you know!”

“ How do you even remember something from 5 years ago so vividly? ”

“Good memory” she shrugged 

“ What about the thing they did in private-”

“ A mastermind plainly never reveals her secrets. The audience knows that all too well!”

“ What- a-audience?”

“They already know”

“ Please get out of my house-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me actually going to the Lil Nas X Roblox concert even though I'm 18😳


End file.
